A tear filled truce
by Braxenimos
Summary: Jade and Tori share a moment in the middle of a tragedy.


**Enjoy**

* * *

The weather was false. The sun wasn't supposed to be shining. The sky wasn't supposed to be blue and filled with the fluffiest clouds imaginable. It wasn't supposed to be what most people would call a nice day because to the two girls sitting a foot apart it felt just the opposite.

They sat just outside the hospital entrance, finding a large stone slab-like thing that they both deemed a bench for the day. Make-up ran down the more tanned skin girls face as her tears continued to flow, just as they had done for over an hour. The paler of the two had somehow managed to fight off the tears but was growing tired of the act and moisture threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

It was silent. There was no need to even say it. They both knew that this wasn't the time to slip into the norm and they silently agreed to a truce. There would be no arguing this day.

For Cat's sake.

Jade had still somehow managed not to let a tear slip out and continued to stare blankly ahead at nothing. Tori's attention was placed firmly in her lap as she picked at the tissue in her hands. They weren't sure how long they had actually been sitting there but knew that any time at all was too much. Time is always the biggest enemy when waiting on news concerning life or death.

Jade's eyes dipped down a bit but her face never moved as she finally broke the silence. "He might never get to tell her."

Tori sniffled again before tilting her head in Jade's direction and asking Jade what she was talking about.

"Beck," She stated just as blandly. "He's been in love with Cat since before we broke up."

"Oh, Jade I'm sor-"

A light shrug was made, marking it as the first movement Jade had done in quite a while. "Don't be, Vega. I'm over it." They fell into an almost two minute long silence again until the Goth decided to continue what she was saying. "And now she's lying in a hospital bed, and there's a good chance she wont make it."

They both tried to avoid the memory but simultaneously failed. A flash of car impacting into car, in the very school parking lot they frequented daily, flashed through their minds.

Another sniffle and more tears as Tori asked Jade to continue with her eyes. The brief glance Jade shot her faded and she fell back into her deadpanned stare into nothingness before speaking again. "He might never get to tell her how he truly feels and it scares me." Jade chose not to wait or Tori's "Why?" and finished her statement. "We shouldn't be scared to just come out say what we feel. Nobody deserves to miss that chance."

Tori was nodding and the unusually calm conversation with Jade managed to calm her nerves and the tears slowed. "I agree." She whispered.

And the silence engulfed them once more. It only took half of a minute for the water to finally well in Jade's eyes and the first tear struck her face. It was forced out of her, never wanting to hold in her emotions again.

"I'm in love with you."

Tori's head immediately snapped in Jade's direction, the red puffy eyes locking onto her. "What?" Jade was silent and Tori took notice of the gulp she made. "But, I thought you hated me?"

Another shrug was made as Jade continued to avoid Tori's eyes. "Can we not talk about it, though? Not right now, at least. I just needed you to know."

"Kay." Tori said as softly as possible.

Once the door had been opened there was no closing it and the tears streamed down Jade's face for the first time this day. Tori couldn't help but notice how much more sad these tears were in comparison to the ones she cried after breaking up with Beck. And then Tori was back to doing the same. They both cried harder than they ever had before and Tori scooted closer to Jade, arm pressing against arm.

Jade felt the small hand slide just under her elbow and down her forearm until reaching her own hand. Fingers intertwined and Tori's head landed on Jade's shoulder. Jade reacted in the way that she wanted to instead of the way usually did. Her head rested atop Tori's and she snuggled the side of her body into the tan beauty as she felt her shoulder-sleeve soak up the youngest Vega's tears.

The girls felt guilty for somehow finding beauty within tragedy, but unbeknownst to them Cat would be bouncing all over the place and crashing into Jade within just a few months upon learning of the Goths bravery this day.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So apparently I'm obsessed with Jori these days. Whodathunkit._

_This was just another random idea I had and decided to write it before I updated my other stories. Kinda' short. Oh well. It's amazing the things it takes to simply get people to open up sometimes._


End file.
